This invention pertains to the field of add-on locking devices to control access to existing equipment which does not otherwise contain means for locking the equipment.
Personal size computers have become prevalent in use in uncontrolled or semi-controlled settings, such as the home or in offices. Few, if any, of the currently available personal computers incorporate means for limiting physical access to the power switch of the computer. However, it has become increasingly desirable to limit such access to personal computers, to protect from either intentional access to information or intentional or unintentional shutting off of the computer while in use.
In addition, most personal computers are built in cabinets with easily removable panels, which allow access to circuit boards containing memory and other electronic circuitry. It is also desirable to prevent unpermitted removal of such panels and access to the internal electronics of such computers.
One of the most popular personal computers is currently the IBM-PC. The IBM-PC is built into a metal cabinet with a removable back panel which is recessed and held in place by two screws near each side edge of the panel. Since the back panel is recessed, a rib is formed around the periphery of the back of the cabinet approximately three-eighths inch deep. In addition, the power control switch for this computer is located on one side of the cabinet, adjacent to the rear rib of the cabinet. The power switch housing is inserted into a cutaway in the cabinet, and since it is a separate piece, there is a small space between the power switch housing and the cabinet, where the cabinet overlaps the switch housing.
Presently, the IBM-PC does not incorporate a locking means for its power switch. Therefore, an add-on locking means is desirable. However, most users do not desire to install such a lock by means of drilling the cabinet, since that would leave unsightly holes and may damage the internal electronics of the computer. Furthermore, a simpler method of installation is desired in most cases.